villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Orga
Orga is an alien Millennian mutated by Godzilla's cells and the main antagonist of Godzilla 2000. Orga is often confused with being the Millennian UFO, when really he is made from the alien tissue that was inside the UFO. He was portrayed by Makoto Itō and his roar was vocalized by Natalia D. Adams. History Arrival on Earth Before his mutation, Orga was Millennian, an ancient alien that crashed onto Earth millions of years in the past. It was converted into anti-matter, but retained the power to telepathically control its ship. Millennian laid dormant on the bottom of the sea, encased in rock. Awakening Finally, Millennian's ship was discovered by the CCI (Crisis Command Intelligence) and they attempted to hoist it out of the water with balloons. However the alien took control of its ship and raised itself out of the water on its own. Millennian stayed on the surface, only moving so as to stay adjacent to the sun until it scanned a human, trying to see if he possessed the genetic material that it needed to reconstruct its physical body. However the human proved insufficient and Millennian took to the skies in search of a creature with proper genetic material. It eventually found Godzilla whose DNA it believed could help it regain its normal form. Millennian attacked and defeated the King of the Monsters, but crashed into the waters nearby. Japan's Self-Defense Force attempted to restrain the UFO with steel cable, but it quickly freed itself. Millennian headed for Tokyo and attempted to assimilate the data throughout the city using invisible tendrils that wove their way throughout the building. As night fell, the SDF attempted to stop Millennian again by planting mines on top of the building. However it emerged unscathed and destroyed the building in retaliation, but found itself confronted by Godzilla again. Millennian attacked the monster king and crushed him with a building, allowing him to absorve Godzilla's DNA. It emerged from its ship and formed into its true form, but Millennian had not anticipated what side effect the radioactive cells from Godzilla would have and it mutated into the monstrous Orga. Becoming Orga, Fight with Godzilla, and Demise Despite Orga's hulking body and menacing appearance, Godzilla charged this new opponent. The monster seemed rather confused as to what had happened at first, either due to shock from its transformation or its now degraded intelligence since Godzilla managed to land numerous blows on Orga. It managed to collect itself and unleashed a ferocious counterattack in an attempt to protect itself from Godzilla. The mutated monster later called on its ship to help it but the King of the Monsters blew up the ship with his atomic ray. Orga continued to take attacks from Godzilla, but continued to fight thanks to its healing factor. As the monster king seemed to start running out of options, Orga changed its plan and completely opened its maw. It began to withdraw its stomach in an attempt to consume its foe, but Godzilla took this opportunity and charged into his mouth. Orga began to devour the monster and mutate further, growing and sprouting dorsal fins from its back. However as the mutant grew to 70 meters in size, Godzilla unleashed his atomic ray which disintegrated the helpless Orga's top half, putting an end to the alien monstrosity. Abilities *Orga possesses large strength and durability and can fight with his huge claws. *He can fire a powerful energy blast from his shoulder, which apparently was derived from Godzilla's atomic ray powers. *He has Regeneration Abilities and is able to heal from most of Godzilla's Attacks. *Orga can absorb the DNA of his enemy through a bite. *Orga can detach his jaw to chomp on or engulf his enemy. *Orga can control his UFO telepathically. *Orga can leap over Great Distances in a single jump. Personality When composite form of Millennians turned into Orga, he was horrified, disoriented, and confused on what happened to his body, which made him vulnerable as Godzilla attacked him. Orga also lacked experience in fighting experience, be in either their previous collective form or newly mutated form, as he was only able to land a single punch on Godzilla, and spent most of the battle trying to avoid and endure Godzilla's attacks. While he still retained his Millennian intelligence as it able to telepathically summon his ship to fight alongside him and wished not to fight Godzilla until realizing that escape is not an option, his intelligence was affected that made him more reckless in his attempt to defeat Godzilla, as he more. This recklessness and attempt to become his downfall, as when he tried to swallow Godzilla whole, Godzilla used the opportunity to use his nuclear pulse to fry him alive, killing him. This however, unlikely happened had Orga successfully outran Godzilla and went to hiding so he can get used to his newfound powers. In the comic series Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, Orga is portrayed as an out-of-control brute that attempts to eat anything it comes into contact with. Orga even attempts to eat Gigan at one point, even though the two kaiju were allies. Gallery Godzilla_2000_-_Orga.png|Orga's Mutated Form Orga_0.jpg|Orga's full body Orga21323.jpg 21s.jpg|Orga's Angry Stare G2K_-_Godzilla_vs__Orga.jpg|Orga battles Godzilla orga02.jpg|Orga's Evil Grin godzilla-2000-1999-review-alien-monster-kaiju-orga.jpg|Orga's Evil Laugh tumblr_mgqtz5i2VM1rlzgq1o3_400.gif|Orga regenerating tumblr_mgqystSB4l1rlzgq1o4_400.gif|Orga begins to engulf Godzilla 965394f501a03aabf80be89fd8afdc62.jpg|Orga devouring Godzilla tumblr_mgqystSB4l1rlzgq1o6_400.gif|Orga about to be destroyed tumblr_mgqystSB4l1rlzgq1o7_400.gif|Orga being blasted apart by Godzilla godzilla200018.jpg|Orga's death Godzilla_Unleashed_-_Monster_-_Orga_1.jpg|Orga as he appears in Godzilla: Unleashed GDBR_Orga.png|Orga as he appears in Godzilla Daikaiju Battle Royale Orga fires energy blast.png|Orga's energy blast Trivia *Orga is the first monster in the Millennium era to use Godzilla cells. *In Godzilla: Unleashed, it is said that Orga was defeated by Godzilla, not killed. Therefore, a theory might be that due to his regeneration power, he might have regenerated after the battle with Godzilla. Orga also made an alliance with Voortak and have prepared better for rematch with Godzilla as in the said game, he now capable to perform melee attacks. *According to the commentary on the American dubbed version of the film, Orga was said to resemble both the Predator and Zilla due to its reptilian appearance. *Several concept drawings for Orga appear to have been reused and reincorporated by Tsuburaya Productions to create new monsters for their television shows. For example, this concept drawing shows a more reptilian Orga with wing-like structures below its head and neck. This design heavily resembles Bogal, and the method of Orga's consumption shown in the concept drawing also appears to have been reused as one of Bogal's killing techniques, in which it uses the structures to consume other monsters. **Also worth noting, one of Orga's concept drawings heavily resembles the Mother Legion from Gamera 2: Attack of Legion. **Orga is similar to Cell from Dragon Ball Z as both need to absorb a very powerful being in order to become perfect (Android 17 and Android 18 for Cell and Godzilla for Orga.) **Orga's creation is similar Lizard and Man-Bat as all of them were suffered body defect (Dr. Connors aka. Lizard had missing arm, Dr. Langstrom was doomed to completely dead, and Millennians' bodies reduced into anti-matter) and wishes to restore their bodies by meddling with other creatures' genetic tissues with disastrous result. Category:Godzilla villains Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Aliens Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Cataclysm Category:Mutated Villains Category:Minion Category:Mute Category:Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Murderer Category:Revived Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Mutants Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony